King Alteon
|-|DragonFable= |-|AdventureQuest Worlds= |-|Alden= |-|Chaos Lord= Summary King Alden Alteon was the former king of Swordhaven and leader of the 'Good' faction. When he was younger, he fought alongside Valen and Lynaria as the three great heroes of Lore but soon cut ties with Valen after he gained possession of the cursed DoomKnight armor. After the rise of Sepulchure and the fall of Dethrix, he would soon take over Dreadhaven and re-establish it as Swordhaven where he would rule as king. Following the return of Drakath as the Champion of Chaos, Alteon would be Chaorrupted and eventually became the 12th Lord of Chaos following the defeat of the 11th Lord of Chaos. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Likely 4-A | Likely 4-A Name: Alden | King Alden Alteon | Chaos Lord Alteon Origin: AEverse (MechQuest, DragonFable, AdventureQuest Worlds) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hero | King of Swordhaven | 12th Lord of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Martial Arts, Sword Mastery, Summoning with the Dragon Amulet | All previous, Electricity Manipulation, Levitation, Forcefield Creation | All previous, Teleportation, Statistics Amplification, Life Manipulation (Can bring inanimate objects to life) and Power Bestowal through Chaorruption, Explosion Manipulation, Power Absorption (Can absorb strikes and magic attacks and channel the absorbed power to empower his own strikes), possibly Petrification (Granted this ability to the Chaos Dragon). Resistance to Paralysis Inducement and some degree of Power Nullification (Chaos powers are unable to be removed or cancelled except by the Tears of the Mother) Attack Potency: Unknown (Comparable to Valen and Lynaria) | Likely Multi-Solar System level (Fought evenly Sepulchure. Could survive minor blows from Chaos Champion Drakath) | Likely Multi-Solar System level (Overwhelmed the Hero and is responsible for creating the Chaos Dragon which possesses the power to put all of Lore at risk) Speed: Unknown | FTL (Equal to a de-powered Sepulchure) | FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Likely Multi-Solar System Class | Likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Unknown | Likely Multi-Solar System level | Likely Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High. Despite being Chaorrupted before the rise of the 1st Lord of Chaos, he was able to withstand the constant pain of resisting Chaos up until the defeat of the 11th Lord of Chaos. Range: Standard melee range, higher with Corvak | Standard melee range | Standard melee range. Kilometers with magic (Cast lightning over the entirety of Swordhaven) Standard Equipment: His sword, Dragon Amulet tied to Corvak | King's Blade | Dragon Sword of Chaos Intelligence: Extremely capable tactician who ruled Swordhaven with an iron fist and without opposition. Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable | The Tears of the Mother are able to remove one's Chaos powers. Key: Alden | King Alteon | Chaos Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Kings Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Life Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier Category:AEverse Category:AdventureQuest Worlds Category:MechQuest Category:DragonFable